Mothers, Siblings, Fathers, Family
by sprinkles888
Summary: It's often said that you don't know what you're missing until you find it. For Jack, it was the other way around. He'd always wanted and longed for a family - and now he has the chance to be a part of one. Jack-centric, posted for Mother's and Father's day. Also known as: two months of RotG awesomeness. Updates for every day, no romance. Fluff ahoy. {On mini hiatus}.
1. Tooth - Strong

**A/N: I really don't know why I'm doing this – at nearly the busiest time of year for me. It's probably because I don't want to wait until next mother's day.  
Anyways, please refer to the summary for information about the story. I will try to update daily, but if I don't, just know that I was way busy that day. This is the plan for this story:  
May 1 – May 11: Mother's Day, focus on Tooth.  
May 12 – May 21: Siblings, focus on Sandy.  
May 22 – May 31: Siblings, focus on Bunny.  
June 1 – June 15: Father's Day, focus on North.  
June 16 – June 30: Family, focus on Guardians.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please refer back to this for any and all future chapters. I am not DreamWorks orWilliam Joyce. I have no claim to RotG or the Guardians of Childhood. This story is written for fun, and no money is made off if it. **

* * *

_May 1__st_

_Strong_

When Jack had first been introduced to Tooth, he'd thought of her as flighty, obsessed, and really odd. Or, at least, that's how she appeared when she attacked, ahem, looked at his teeth.

His view of her now couldn't be more changed. She was unique, intelligent, and _strong._ Her might wasn't the kind you saw in biceps or weightlifting. No, it was more of an inner power. You couldn't stop her, nothing would bring her down.

Even at her lowest, with her fairies gone, her palace falling to pieces, and belief waning, she'd kept going. The queen had attacked Pitch, had fiercely defended her home. She didn't give into fear.

That, _that_ was what Jack had finally seen in her.

Of course, her glaring looks directed at the males after they had forgotten to leave gifts had helped his opinion along.

He was pretty sure that Tooth had had a crush on him at first. He was so glad she'd moved past that. Now, with the battle done and Jack joining the Guardians, he didn't really know what to think of her.

A friend? _No, no, I'm not good enough to have friends. I'm Jack Frost. Nobody wants to be my friend._

A co-worker? _ Maybe. But it seems so different . . . _

An acquaintance? _Yeah, that sounds alright. _

As much as he wanted to hold onto his belief that they were merely associates, that was soon going to change, if Tooth had anything to say about it.

* * *

Jack had been delighted when the tooth fairies had presented with his own room at Punjam Hy Loo. He loved it immediately, with its wintery colors and humongous pillows.

"I-i-it's amazing! Is this really for me?"

"Of course Jack!" Tooth spoke emphatically, chirps and squeaks from the fairies accentuating her words.

The winter spirit shook his head in amazement, a flow blown smile fixated on his face. He spun slowly around, quietly whispering words that seemed so unfamiliar to his mouth,

"Thank you. Thank you, so much."

It wasn't hard to see that just receiving this room had an enormous effect on the boy, and Tooth had noticed. She put a hand on his shoulder, not moving away as he flinched in surprise.

"Jack, you're welcome to stay here any time you like."

Blue eyes looked up in disbelief, "R-really? I . . . I won't be bothering you?"

"Of course not!" The queen squeezed his shoulder gently. "Jack . . . You're a Guardian now. You're one of us. That means that you're a part of the family."

"F-f-family?" Curse his trembling voice.

"Yes Jack. We're your family now, or we want to be anyways."

She took in the immortal teen's trembling jaw and watery eyes, not too surprised at how much her words affected him. Three hundred years was a long time. Too long.

She pulled him into a hug, guilt squeezing her insides. She'd left him alone, never even made the effort to meet him before the Guardians needed the boy. No, no time for remorse and pity. She was going to make Jack see that they were family now, however long it took.

Because that was who she was. She wasn't going to give up. And secretly, she hoped that in time, she could be considered a mother.

That was something she'd always wanted.


	2. Tooth - Teacher

**A/N: *Does spit take* Whoa guys, that was only one chapter! I think you broke my previous records for views and reviews! I'd better mention that Jack's colonial family will be making appearances in this story. Just so you know. :D Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

_May 2__nd_

_Teacher_

"Jackson! Come, it's time to start your lessons!"

"Aww, can't I stay out longer Mama?"

The woman smiled gently, "Not today, you need to start teaching your sister to read!"

Honey brown eyes lit up in excitement as the nine-year old bounced into the cabin, his previous activities forgotten.

Felicity smiled, following her son inside at a slower pace. She knew full well her daughter wasn't _quite_ old enough to start reading, but Jack would enjoy teaching her.

Inside, the boy had pulled his sister toward the fireplace.

"Come on! I'm going to teach you to read!"

"Dak!" The girl giggled, her brother's excitement getting the best of her.

Jack had reached up on the shelf, retrieving the family's worn bible. He settled himself on the floor, pulling his sister into his lap. His mother smiled, recognizing how her son was mimicking _his_ lessons from years ago.

"See, this is an _A_. It says ah. Say ah!"

"Ah! Ah!"

"Good!"

The lessons continued in similar manner, Felicity aiding Jack from time to time. Her daughter, for her part, simply had fun pronouncing the sounds.

When the boy had finished, he pulled his sister to her feet, stretching to put the book back on its shelf. The girl yawned, and her mother knew it was time for a nap. While she was tucking her daughter down, Jack sat himself on the chair where Felicity had been only moments before. When she returned to her seat, she allowed her son to settle in her lap, even though he was far too old for such things. She retrieved her latest sewing project, working around Jack's torso.

"Mama?"

"Yes Jack?"

"How do you do that?"

Brown eyes looked up at her with a sweet, trusting gaze.

"Would you like to learn how?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. It was true that sewing was more of a girl thing, but he was bored, being stuck near the house due to his latest sickness.

"Alright, try this . . ."

* * *

"Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?" The fairy queen turned to look at the immortal teen from her position near the fireplace. They were in the North Pole's sitting room, waiting for the latest meeting to start.

The boy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Well . . . I was wondering . . . How . . . How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Blue eyes hid behind white locks, embarrassment turning his cheeks a faint pink.

"How . . . How do you deal with so many believers?"

An understanding look crossed Tooth's face as she realized what the problem was. She was actually surprised that North had forgotten to talk to the boy about it, but then, it had been almost a hundred years since the man had to deal with it.

"Oh, you're having trouble with your powers, aren't you?"

Jack nodded slowly, his staff held in a tight grip. Tooth buzzed over to him, sitting on the window beside him.

"Don't worry Jack; it's perfectly normal to feel a bit out of it when you're first getting large amounts of believers. You see, belief is power, and too much can be overwhelming," she explained, "that's why everything's so uncontrollable right now. It gets better with time." She patted his hand gently.

"Really?"

"Yes! In fact, there's another thing you can do if you want to help slow the flood of belief."

"There is?"

"Yes, It's mostly meditation techniques and the like. . . . I can teach it to you if you want."

The teen shifted, peeking out from behind his bangs, "That'd be nice."

Tooth smiled, "How about after this meeting. We can go to my place and I can teach you."

She was rewarded with a small grin, "Alright . . . and . . . um . . . thanks."

"No problem Jack, if you ever need something, you can come to me."

North chose that moment to burst into the room, totally ruining the moment. It was alright though, she would get the chance to talk to Jack later, when she was playing teacher.

She felt like this was a big step in their relationship; after all, mothers taught their children things all the time.

* * *

_A/N: Small note: If you have a preference for Jack's sister's name, please mention it in a review. I'm leaning toward Emily or Mary myself. Thanks._


	3. Tooth - Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for your comments last chapter, and for being such awesome readers! As clarification: The words at the top are things mothers (or whoever I'm writing about) can be. That's the theme for the chapter as well.**

_Italics + Underline = Sandy is speaking._

* * *

_May 3__rd_

_Beautiful_

Jack hadn't wanted to attend the annual Christmas party, but being a Guardian was apparently enough to force it upon him. It was fair to say that many immortals didn't like Jack, and having almost all of them in one crowded space was almost a guarantee for a fight.

"This is a bad idea."

"Nonsense," North said, "is very good idea! You can meet all of the immortals!"

Jack muttered under his breath, "I already know them. They hate me."

Bunny looked up at those words, surprise littering his features. He looked around at the others, but realized that they hadn't heard the quiet words. He shook his head, concern apparent on his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"There you go Jack!" North boomed.

The winter spirit made a face as he turned to face his reflection in the mirror.

"I still don't understand why I can't wear my hoodie," he commented as the ex-Cossack helped him tie up the cloak he was supposed to wear to the party.

Sandy waved his arms, "_It makes a good impression like this. The others will notice you differently._"

Jack wrinkled his nose, but he didn't make any more complaints, knowing that they would get him nowhere. Instead, he busied himself with double checking to make sure his jerkin was hanging straight. It wasn't a coincidence that his current outfit was similar to the one he'd worn years ago. At least North had let him help pick out the patterns.

"Are you sure you don't want to change pants?" North questioned.

The immortal teen gave him a look.

"Alright! Я всего лишь пытался помочь!"

The boy continued to fuss with his clothes, but North had other matters to deal with at the moment. He was in charge of the party after all.

"Oi, Frostbite, knock it off, that's annoyin'." Blue eyes looked up in shock before Jack smirked.

"Annoying is it?" With that, he shoved at Bunny, trying to knock him off-balance. The Pooka was caught off guard, but he caught himself before he fell.

"Oh, is that tha' way you want ta' play?" Green eyes narrowed in amusement before Aster leaped at Jack. The boy dodged and leapt out the door. Thus began a chase throughout the workshop as the duo ran and hopped past arriving guests, yetis, and elves.

The occupants of the Pole were used to Jack and Bunny's antics by now, but others were not. A water spirit shrieked as they bounded past her, and the summer spirit was forced to fall to the floor to avoid getting run into.

They continued on their rampage through the workshop, and only stopped when Tooth appeared.

"BOYS!"

Both of them skid to a stop in order to face a very irate queen of the fairies.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked loudly, her decorative robe fluttering behind her.

The duo looked at each other before looking back at Tooth. "Nothing," they said in synchronization.

That just angered the woman more, and she opened her mouth to start on her lecture, but Jack grasped her hand before she could.

"You look very beautiful tonight Tooth," he said, gently kissing her knuckles as he'd seen done so many times before.

The queen stopped in her tracks, mouth open slightly. She quickly became flustered and withdrew her hand.

"Oh . . . um . . . come on, the party's starting, don't want to miss that." She spoke rapidly before fluttering away, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

"What was that Frosty?"

Jack gave Bunny another smirk, "I just saved both our hides."

"Yeah, but how'd ya' know how ta' do that?"

"Well, it always worked on my Mama, so I figured it would work on Tooth as well."

"Ya' gotta teach that ta' me sometime."

"Hmm, I dunno if you have the built-in charm."

"Hey!"

Aster grinned, lightly punching Jack's shoulder, "C'mon, we'd better get ta' tha' party. Don't want Tooth mad at us again, doubt ya' little complements would work a second time."

"Yeah, probably not, it never did with my mother."


	4. Tooth - Doctor

**A/N: Happy Star Wars Day, and May the Fourth be with you. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_May 4__th_

_Doctor_

Jack had to admit, for a three hundred year old teenager, he sure was accident prone. He wasn't clumsy, he didn't enjoy getting hurt, and the Guardians always tried to protect him from pain, but somehow something always went wrong. Like right now.

He winced as another burning cough erupted from his lungs. He weakly curled around his staff, brushing ash off of his face. The teen hated fire, but when an uncontrolled wildfire occurred mere miles from Burgess, he had to do something about it. That led him to his current situation.

The spirit was sure he had a dangerously high temperature (at least for him), and probably had smoke inhalation as well. Yes, he was immortal, but that didn't stop him from feeling pain.

Jack shuddered again, closing his eyes. Memories washed over him, and he let them – it was nice to remember a time when he didn't have to go through pain alone.

_"Mama –" The five-year old could barely get the word out before he started coughing again. Felicity placed another cool rag over his forehead, gripping his small hand in hers, glancing over at her husband who stood conversing gravely with the village healer. _

_"I don't know . . . the boy's been weak since he was born . . . I'm afraid the most I can do is pray for a miracle. None of my medicinal supplies have done anything to break the fever."_

_"Please . . . he's my son. Is there not _anything_ you can do?"_

_"Well . . . there is word of an herb that can reduce fever in the East."_

_Jack's father's eyes narrowed with intensity, "Where? Tell me where. I will ride there and get the medicine."_

_Felicity tuned them out, tender hope blossoming in her chest. She gently stroked her son's sweat soaked curls, whispering to him._

_"Don't worry Jackson; your father is going to help you. You'll be alright."_

_Hazy eyes glanced up at her with trust. The boy nodded before another coughing fit overtook him. His hand never left his mother's._

Jack was faintly aware of a panicky squeaking sound near his ear, but he ignored it. It would be so much simpler to just drift off . . .

". . . ack . . . Ja . . Jack. Jack, hon . . ., I need you . . . wake up. Come . . ., that's it."

Hmm, that was funny; he didn't remember Tooth sounding so crackly. Like a broken radio. He blearily opened his eyes, a hovering green blur above him.

"There you go Sweet Tooth. It's alright. Help's coming." Her voice cleared up, and the world swam into focus. He felt Tooth's hand resting on his forehead, and could hear quiet chirps in the surrounding area. He could also feel himself burning up with heat, and the similarities between his memories and this situation were incredible. There was only one thing missing . . .

He reached out with one hand, searching for solace from the only mother figure he'd known in years. Tooth was utterly surprised when the teen reached out for her hand, but she clasped her fingers around his limp palm.

She looked up into the sky as she heard bells tinkling. She sighed in relief when she realized that North was there. The queen murmured quietly, "See Jack, it'll be alright."

Glazed eyes looked up at her, and he nodded. He'd already decided that it would be okay to trust Tooth. She wasn't going to leave him. She was going to take care of him.

Throughout the entire stressful sleigh ride, Jack's hand never left Tooth's. Because it was okay for him to pretend, just for this moment, that she was his mother, taking care of him when he was sick.

* * *

_A/N: Note: Anyone have any ideas for Jack's father's name? Just wondering, and do you think I should write a chapter with this event in Tooth's POV? Thanks._


	5. Tooth - Worrier

**A/N: Thanks for your support in reading! Here's last chapter in Tooth's POV.**

* * *

_May 5th_

_Worrier_

Tooth was frantic. She flew at top speed, trying to get to Jack.

One of her fairies had come rushing back to Punjam Hy Loo, eyes wide with panic. Apparently, there had been a fire a few miles from Burgess, and Jack had been hurt while fighting it. The little one had seen him, and her stricken expression conveyed a bad message.

That was why she was hurtling along, leaving the rest of her fairies to contact North and keep the tooth collection going.

It wasn't hard to spot the scorched area. She dove, violet eyes searching for the youngest Guardian. It a long time – too long – to find any sign of the boy. Finally, she noticed him, covered in soot and dirt. He appeared to be unconscious, or at least that's what she hoped.

Breathing hard, she placed a gentle hand on his forehead, trying to wake him.

"Jack . . . Jack. . . Jack. . . Jack, honey, I need you to wake up. Come on, that's it."

She sighed with relief when glazed eyes blinked open. The fairies that had followed her here squeaked quietly amongst themselves.

A pale hand twitched, and Tooth found herself stroking Jack's hand, eyes softening further as she realized that he was searching for comfort.

It seemed like hours later that North found them. She looked up at the sleigh, hope blossoming in her chest.

"See Jack, it'll be alright."

She spoke as much to herself as she did the winter spirit. Jack looked back up at her, nodding slowly. When the sleigh landed, she helped North transport the boy inside, still holding his hand, knowing that he might want the reassurance. Worry filled her being as the young Guardian slipped into a light sleep.

The ride was incredibly stressful, the ex-Cossack blurting out questions about the spirit's health every few minutes. Never did Tooth's hand leave Jack's. Maybe it would be alright just to pretend that he was her son, just for now, that she was helping him recover from a sickness. Jack would never need to know what she was thinking.

They arrived at the Pole, and yetis took over from there, shoving the queen ungracefully from the hospital wing, knowing that her worry wouldn't help them help Jack. So, she hovered hysterically outside. Bunny and Sandy burst into the waiting room mere minutes after that, and she was no longer alone in her fear.

_Jack had to recover. He had to. There was so much more she wanted to tell him, to help him with. She still hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about wanting to formally declare them mother and son . . ._

She cut herself off quickly as she realized how dangerous that thought was.

There the trio sat, worrying quietly. Because that was what family does.

* * *

_A/N: I got a lot of really good suggestions for Jack's father's name, and I couldn't decide which. Go onto my profile and vote on the poll to help choose the name! Thanks._


	6. Tooth - Cool

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short chapter!**

* * *

_May 6__th_

_Cool_

It took a long time for Jack to recover from his injuries. He'd been more seriously hurt than anyone could have guessed. His respiratory system had suffered from smoke inhalation, he'd sprained both an ankle and a wrist when he fell, and he had a bad fever for a long while - which hindered his healing process.

That was one lesson the Guardians wouldn't forget anytime soon – Jack and fire don't mix.

The immortal teen had been in the medical wing of the Workshop for three days now, and was understandably fed up with it. North had taken him outside a few times, but that wasn't enough to please the winter child. He was a free spirit, not someone who enjoyed being cooped up.

The Guardians tried to help him, but the facts remained. He was too weak to leave and he had to stay in bed until he got better.

Everyone hung out with Jack, taking it in shifts. None of them minded, (despite Bunny's protests) especially since the scare they had a few days ago.

* * *

"Ha! I did it!" Tooth crowed.

"No way! Take this!" Jack rasped, pounding on the remote.

Two pairs of eyes darted around, trying to watch the whole screen while driving their animated cars.

"Yes!"

Jack groaned as Tooth's avatar managed to cross the finish line.

The queen pumped a fist in the air as Jack flung his arm over his face dramatically.

"Aww, how'd you get so good?"

"Practice," the woman said smugly, echoing the winter spirit's words from yesterday.

Jack grinned before another coughing fit caught him off guard. Tooth put a hand on his back, holding a glass of water to his lips.

When he got his breath back, he coughed out a thanks. The queen smiled gently back.

The duo sat silently for a while, video game on pause.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?"

"You're pretty cool. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"You bet. You're not bad yourself." She ruffled his hair before checking the time.

"Sandy should be in soon, I have to get back to work."

"Do we have time for one more race?"

"Yeah!"


	7. Tooth - Listener

**A/N: Quick drabble thing today, I'm busy, so, so, so, dang busy.**

* * *

_May 7th_

_Listener_

It took Jack a long time to get used to having people to talk to.

North was always a safe bet when he just wanted to take his mind off something. The jolly man was cheerful and never asked too many awkward questions.

Bunny, unsurprisingly, was who he ran to when he needed a good figurative two by four to the face. The Pooka was generally blunt and would get straight to the point of the problem. He wasn't one to waste words.

Sandy was your guy if you just needed to vent. He'd listen, nod, and then give you advice to fix the problem, whatever it might be.

Then there was Tooth. Jack often found himself flying to the Tooth Palace when he needed someone to lend an ear. The queen would pause her work just for him and lead him to a quiet spot where he could talk freely. After he was done, she would comfort him, sympathize with his problem, and then figure out how to fix it.

Yes, it was nice to have people to talk to.


	8. Tooth - Fierce

**A/N: Another quick one . . . sorry. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_May 8th_

_Fierce_

If there was one thing the entire world of immortals could agree on, it was not to make Toothiana mad.

She may not look it, or even seem like it most of the time, but she was a fierce spirit. She had been through a lot, seen the cruelty of the world, and somehow came out of it stronger than before.

Tooth was a force to be reckoned with, and most immortals knew it.

Nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

Luckily for Jack, that often insured protection from rogue spirits . . . as long as they'd heard the stories of missing teeth and punches.

Yes, she was fierce and protective.


	9. Tooth - Caring

**A/N: *sings* It's Friday, Friday, Friday, ooooh, it's Friday, Friday, Friday, ooooooh.  
And, wow, only three chapters left for Tooth. . . . I hope I can do them justice. **

* * *

_May 9__th_

_Caring_

"Jack! Get down from there!"

"You can't have fun all the time."

"Be careful."

That voice . . . that woman . . . it was so familiar, but he couldn't quite connect the dots. Why was she there, and why was she worried about him? Who had ever worried about him? He was just Jack Frost, nothing else, nobody else. But wait . . .

Wasn't he Jackson Overland too?

As the ice crackled beneath his memory feet, facts revealed themselves to him.

One, he'd been human over three hundred years ago.

Two, he'd had brown hair and brown eyes.

Three, he'd had a family.

And four, he was about to drown.

Really, his subconscious had known it all along. Why else would he have woken up under the lake? At least now he could understand his slight phobia of water.

He watched through his own eyes as he flung out his staff to save his sister, knowing that the ice was going to crack as soon as he stood. He shot Emily one last smile before he fell.

Something happened differently this time though. Instead of being distant from the pain, he felt the water pouring down his lungs, felt the pressure of the liquid above him. He tried to scream, twisting and thumping against the now solid ice.

What was going on? This wasn't a part of his memories. This was wrong. No, no, no, no, no. He couldn't die.

"Jack! Jack! Jack, it's okay, it's okay."

Blue eyes shot open just as his last breath left him. Jack woke in his four-poster, recognizing his surroundings. Punjam Hy Loo had never been a more welcome sight. Cold sweat was dripping off of his face as he pushed himself into a seated position. Violet eyes met his, and his panicked breaths calmed slightly.

"Easy Jack, it's alright, you're here. You're safe," Tooth murmured, gently squeezing the boy's hand, knowing that more physical touch than that would probably freak him out.

Jack shuddered, drawing in a deep breath. The Queen of the Fairy Armies continued to talk gibberish, trying to calm herself _and_ the winter spirit.

Finally they could both breathe easier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tooth questioned.

The immortal teen shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Tooth softened her expression further and simply touched his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, time enough for Jack to fall asleep and the queen to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

She didn't need to ask about it. She already knew.

And so she cared for Jack in his time of weakness.


	10. Tooth - Understanding

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get around to posting this yesterday; I didn't have time. It's here now! The next chapter will be coming momentarily.**

* * *

_May 10__th_

_Understanding_

Sometimes it was all too much. The . . . abruptness.

He'd been alone for _three hundred years._ He wasn't going to get over it any time soon - if ever.

Why was it so _hard?_

To get used to his life as it was? To accept that he was safe?

Some days, when he'd slept somewhere else, he'd wake up from a nightmare and fear that it had all been a dream. He'd rush to the Pole, or the Warren, or Punjam Hy Loo, or even Sandy's dream cloud, to make sure he was right, that it was all true. That he wasn't alone anymore.

Those days were scary. Terrifying even.

Those days were when he lost himself and his purpose. The only time when fun ever failed him.

The others had gotten used to his days. When he'd come barging in through an opening or dive right into their faces. When his eyes were wide with panic, and his breathing erratic. They'd pause whatever work they were doing, because they didn't want Jack to have another meltdown. They'd greet him happily, often initiating physical contact.

After that, they'd invite him in; give him a job or some food while he calmed down.

They understood, because they'd do the same thing sometimes. One of them would wake up or slip out of a trance of sorts and feel an amount of dread as they realized that they didn't know if the events of '12 actually happened.

All in all, it ended up with a lot of visits to each other's homes.

Tooth didn't actually need to do it, she could just talk to her fairies after all, but it was so much more satisfying to personally confirm her knowledge.

Jack was the one to do rely on their system of support most often, and he liked to fly to the Tooth Palace a lot. Tooth _got _him, understood why he was so afraid of the possibilities.

It was nice to have someone care and be able to just assume how he was feeling.


	11. Tooth - Loving

**A/N: Happy Mother's day. I hope you can all think about your mothers or mother figures in your life, and thank them. Shout out to ****_my_**** mom, thanks for everything you do! Love you.**

**Enjoy 'ze chapter!**

* * *

_May 11__th_

_Loving_

How had he gotten this hurt again? Hmm . . . strange, he couldn't remember. Wait . . . wasn't he supposed to be doing something? Oh yeah, Tooth wanted to see him. Hey, no, that was wrong . . . oh, he wanted to see Tooth! Tooth . . . funny name! Name, like his! Jack Frost.

_The brown walls of the cabin tilted oddly as Jackson tried to move. Wasn't that funny? The world was spinning. Or was he spinning? Either way, it looked funny. Like him! Wait, no, that was wrong . . . he didn't look funny, he was funny! He made his sister laugh all the time!_

Vacant blue eyes stared at his surroundings, bemused at all the colors. His view was spinning again, and all the red didn't help. Red? Oh yeah, he was bleeding. That was why he wanted to see Tooth. Maybe she could stop the red.

_Glazed brown eyes gazed around the room, frustration showing in his facial features. Wasn't there supposed to be someone here to take care of him. He wasn't feeling well. Maybe he should call for his mother; she would know what to do._

There sure was a lot of squeaking going on. Did he cause that? Well if he did, he didn't mean to. His vision was going black. Was that because of the red? Probably.

_"Mama," Jack cried out as another coughing fit overtook him. Felicity was there in seconds, grasping his clammy hands and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. She patted a damp rag against her son's burning forehead, praying for her husband's return. _

Tooth sent her fairies hurtling toward the Pole, knowing that North would arrive with Bunny and Sandy in tow as soon as possible. She put on her brave face and reached for the bandages.

_Felicity soon sent Emily out of the house, not wanting her to have to suffer from Jack's pain. Still, she sat by his side, comforting him each time he started awake because of the aching. _

How did Jack get so hurt? Why were his arms and chest all bloody?

The questions hurt, but the visual hurt more. The winter spirit had long gashes across his chest and arms, blood flowing freely from them.

Tooth tried to focus, but it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

At least they didn't hit an artery. At least the boy had made it here in time. At least he trusted her enough to take care of him.

The good was hard to find, but she tried. Her fairies swarmed, helping her attend to the wounded teen. It took a long time for the boys to show up, and by the time they rushed in, Jack was lying peacefully on the hospital cot, Tooth hovering just by his side.

It was Bunny who figured out who did it, his sense of smell catching the rogue spirit's scent on the boy. Information in hand, the Guardians set about 'informing' them about what they did when someone hurt their family.

When Jack woke the next day, it was to all four of his fellow workers slumped in their chairs, fast asleep. He let them be, but didn't move away from Tooth's limp grasp on his hand.

_Why did it always have to happen to Jackson? Why had he been born so frail? Those were the arduous questions Felicity asked herself as her son tossed and turned in bed while Emily cried herself to sleep in her parent's bed. _

_She fell asleep at Jack's bedside, only waking when he whimpered in pain._

_It was a long time before her husband returned with the possibly lifesaving medicine. With the help of the village healer, they administered it to the boy, hoping beyond hope that it would work._

_Three days later Jack woke for good, pain fading and smile in place. That was who he was, and his mother couldn't be more proud of him. _

* * *

Years had passed since Jack had become a Guardian. The five of them had settled into their new lives, living to the fullest extent. Jack had bound them together, making them a family.

He sat on a daïs in the Tooth Palace, thinking silently about the resident queen. For years now, she'd been showing her matronly side, trying to let him see how much she wanted to mother him.

He'd recognized her hints, but he just couldn't accept them.

He was Jack Frost; he didn't deserve someone to care for him, to love him as a mother would. He wasn't worth it.

But now . . . now those thoughts were being shoved aside by his 'second-chance family'. They wanted him, understood him, listened to him, and even _loved_ him.

And so, on that Mother's day, he tried to work up the courage to tell Tooth his thoughts. He couldn't work up the courage.

There was only one thing to do . . . he'd have to write a letter to her instead of talking in person. He gave the envelope to a passing fairy before hurtling out of the country, anxiousness coursing through his veins.

Later the queen read the letter and started to cry, because finally, _finally, _Jack saw it. Saw how much she loved him.

_Dear Tooth, I wrote this poem for you_

_I just wanted to say thanks for all you do._

_You are amazing and beautiful, talented and strong_

_Thanks for making me feel like I belong._

_This part was hard to write, not because it's not true_

_But, well, it's because I want to say that I love you._

_A mother figure is something I wanted _

_You make me feel bright, instead of worn and haunted._

_I had a mother once long ago,_

_She never got mad at me throwing snow._

_You remind me of her, so gentle and mild_

_Well, until you threatened her child. _

_My mama's now gone, buried deep in the ground,_

_But I know she'd be glad that to you I am bound. _

_I miss her a lot, but do you know what?_

_I love you as much, you've taught me to strut_

_You are an anchor, but much prettier_

_You've nursed me and made me much healthier_

_Tooth, I want you to be my mother_

_I know it sounds blunt, but with Bunny as brother_

_What do you expect me to say?_

_Thank you for caring and loving me, making me play_

_I love you Tooth, 'till the ends of forever_

_I won't want to leave, not now, and not ever._

_Love you mom,_

_You are 'da bomb._

_-Jack Frost_

_(no longer lost)._

* * *

A mother is so many things,

There are so many jobs that they do, it makes my ears ring.

We can all relate,

We love them, even through their flaws, because they made us so great.

Mommies, we love you

We do, oh we do.

Thanks for being there, and loving us so

We love you, that much is true.

You are amazing and please don't be blushing

Thank you so much for being so loving.


	12. Sandy - Protective

**A/N: Quicky today. Yay Sandy! Thanks for all the reviews, you awesome readers.**

* * *

_May 12th_

_Protective_

Sandy was cool. There was no way around that fact. Jack absolutely enjoyed spending time with the dreamgiver. He always seemed to understand the winter spirit, and understood his problems.

It was nice. To have Sandy to depend on.

If you hung out with the guy, you'd soon find out how joking he could be. And, that you really didn't want to make him mad.

The little man was an uncle/grandfather/brother to Jack (mostly brother), and was very, _ very_ protective of the people he called family.

If any spirit tried to make trouble or bother or even hurt Jack, they'd better watch out. Sandy would be on their trail.

It was amazing to be protected like that, by his big brother.


	13. Sandy - Awesome

**A/N: Another quick one today... A very happy birthday to Madelicity! Shout out to them, they are as awesome as Sandy!**

* * *

_May 13th_

_Awesome_

It was always nice to actually have people to talk to and hang out with. But, Jack had to admit that Sandy was one of the most awesome. The little guy never judged, and he was surprisingly good at giving advice.

Wherever or whenever Jack needed him, he'd get there. They shared a lot in common too, like their annoyance at being left out of conversations, or just loving ice cream (like, a lot).

Sandy was awesome, and Jack loved having him as a brother.


	14. Sandy - Forgiving

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It's another quick one, and I'm not even going to apologize, because I've done it so much already.**

* * *

May_ 14th_

_Forgiving_

Jack messed up. A lot. He always had to tell himself just to move on, to get past it. Sometimes though, he couldn't. Forgiveness came easily to him - when it was about others. He wasn't the type to just forgive himself.

It hurt. When he made mistakes.

He got really good at stamping down his feelings, burying them deep inside himself, never to see the light of day again.

He knew it wasn't healthy.

He knew he should face himself.

He knew he should own up to his mistakes.

But still, he couldn't. He was a terrible person, he should feel the pain. He didn't deserve the presence of someone who cared, so why should he have the option to let it go?

And then along came the Guardians. They took his life and turned it upside down and backwards. Man, it was nice.

People who cared.

People who loved.

People who_ forgave_ his flaws_._

Sandy was the best. Never did he blame Jack for his mistakes. He simply smiled, cheered him up, and moved on past the problem. Nothing could hold him down.

Slowly, the dreamgiver's attitude shone through to Jack, and he learned to forgive himself.

Sandy taught him that mistakes happen, but that life goes on.


	15. Sandy - Prankster

**A/N: I really don't have time to type up a long chapter tonight, sorry. I'm trying to make them longer, but I don't have all day to write. :( Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Italics + _Underline = _Sandy speech._

_May 15__th_

_Prankster_

Jack often called himself the king of pranks. He could pull anything off, and it was impossible to prank the prankster.

Of course, that was when Sandy would pull a joke off to make sure his head didn't get too swelled.

He really shouldn't brag anymore - this was getting ridiculous.

"SANDY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! SANDY! SANDY!" Jack yelped and grunted as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of ribbons the dreamgiver had trapped the winter spirit in.

Golden sand drifted upward in obvious amusement, but the master of it didn't show his face.

"SANDY I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!" He added the last part for emphasis, trying once again to rip the papery decorations.

Sadly, he didn't show. Bunny did though, and Jack had to suffer through his sniggers, and then Tooth's giggles and clicks of the camera, and finally North's booming laugh as he wandered into the room, wondering why they weren't at the meeting.

Sandy was _sooo_ going to get it later.


	16. Sandy - Partner

**A/N: Gosh, I feel terrible. I wasn't able to post on Friday or Saturday, so I'm doing all three today. Sorry about that. **

* * *

_May 16__th_

_Partner _

Jack had a mischievous streak. Okay, so maybe it was more of a splotch. Or a bucketful. Or a personality.

He'd always played tricks and pranked and joked around. It was a part of who he was.

Of course, all the best mischief-makers had a partner-in-crime. For Jack, that was the Sandman.

Seriously, for such a tiny, usually peaceful, dude, he had some vicious prank ideas. (At least he wasn't on the receiving end of them as often as the other Guardians.)

Before . . . when he hadn't been one of them, everything he did was by himself. Nothing he did had ever caused anyone to care. But now, now he had someone to have fun with, to joke with, and most of all, to be brothers with.

Sandman had been one of the first immortals he'd ever met – and, the only nice one. Sandy was kind and gentle, and Jack had loved to see him and his element floating in the air through the night sky. Unfortunately for the both of them, neither had known . . . known how alone each other was.

Sandy lived up in the clouds, thriving on the belief of children. He hardly ever ventured down into the real world. He hadn't known how isolated he was until Jack came along.

Jack had always been alone. From the moment he rose from the lake, nobody had cared. Now though, he had many.

The both of them were more similar than anyone noticed. That's why they were partners. And if it was just for pranking . . . well, too bad for the others.


	17. Sandy - Wise

**A/N: Next one :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Italics _+ Underline = _Translated Sandy Speak_

_May 17__th_

_Wise_

Out of the Guardians, Sandy was the oldest. Bunny came in a close second, but the Dreamweaver had existed even longer than the Pooka. That age came with certain benefits. He'd been around for such a long time that the little man had gained much wisdom.

He was intelligent, but that wasn't all. He _knew_ how to fix problems, how people _worked_. He understood.

And sometimes, that was just what Jack needed.

* * *

Golden sand glittered against the cloudy sky. Children's eyes slipped closed and dreams took over, dancing and twirling over their heads. The instigator of these imaginings floated and spun on his cloud of sand.

A very familiar whoosh of chilled air alerted the Guardian of another presence. He turned and smiled as he caught sight of the young winter spirit. That grin soon vanished, replaced with a look of concern, as he saw the expression on Jack's face. The normally cheerful and cocky smirk was gone, and instead blue eyes blinked with tears.

"H-h-hey Sandy," the boy sniffed. The Guardian of Dreams hurriedly ushered him onto the cloud of sand, amber eyes widening in concern.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing," Jack defended before slumping, "okay . . . something."

Sandy rolled his eyes at the conflicting answer before prodding the spirit gently to continue.

"I-I-I messed up again," the immortal teen whispered guiltily, "Bunny's eggs . . . I forgot about the no ice rule in the Warren a-a-and-" He dropped off his trailing explanations and hid his head in his hands. Silent sobs racked his torso, making the boy tremble.

The Dream Master didn't need any more of a description. Lightly he put his hands on Jack's shoulders, giving him the best hug his short arms could handle. Soon enough, the spirit looked back up miserably, his cerulean eyes following after the sand's movement as his friend spoke.

"_Whatever you did was obviously an accident. Bunny will see that soon enough. He's probably kicking himself right now about how he acted. All you need to do is apologize."_

"But . . . that's hard." Jack flinched at how whiney he sounded, "I mean . . . It's _Bunny_," he said as if it explained everything (and it did).

Golden hands patted blue clad shoulders again, "_I get it Jack. Just try. Everything will work out, promise."_

"Promise?"

"_Yes. I can even come with you if you want."_

"N-no, it's alright. I can handle it. Um, thanks Sandy." He finished awkwardly, just realizing what an emotional wreck he'd been these past few minutes. He jumped off, missing the comforting look on his adopted brother's face as he left.


	18. Sandy - Unique

**A/N: I don't have any time to update tomorrow, so don't be alarmed when there isn't an update. Thanks reviewers! You all deserve cupcakes! **

* * *

_Italics _+ Underline = _Translated Sandy Speak_

_May 18__th_

_Unique_

How do you even begin to describe such a diverse group as the Guardians? All of them are so different, yet so united in purpose.

The word _unique_ comes to mind. So do the words _loving, caring, protective, _and, _hyper._ Though, that last one usually only pertains to the youngest. (**Usually**).

Everyone in the spirit world saw how different and odd they all were.

Like how North had a habit of swearing in composers, and how **loud** he was on a constant basis.

Or how obsessed the Tooth Fairy was with teeth and just how overprotective she could be.

Then, of course, there was Aster Bunnymund, the sole surviving Pooka. He was not what most would classify as "normal".

Jack Frost was an anomaly, what with his position as a winter spirit, _and_ as a Guardian of Fun. He wasn't your standard spirit either.

The oldest and wisest member of their group was the Sandman. Everyone knew who he was. He was the little golden man who floated among the clouds. The Master of Dreams and Protector of Sleep. All knew of his power and his . . . unique qualities.

* * *

The Sandman floated. That was a well-established fact, but Jack felt the need to comment on it.

"Hey, Sandy. Why do you float?"

The man gave him an odd look before shaking his head and pointing toward North. He didn't even want to start explaining.

* * *

"What's with the eggnog?"

"_What's with your face?"_

"Oh, Buuuuurn," Bunny commented, eliciting a glare from a certain winter spirit.

* * *

"Why yellow?"

"_Why blue?"_

"Hey, this is a serious question!"

"_And I gave you a serious answer."_

"Why are you such a sass master?"

"_It's in my charm."_

* * *

"Hey! Sandy . . . Sandy. . . Sandy, wake up!" Jack looked around at the other Guardians as they tried to hide their laughter at his attempts to wake the Sandman up.

"Yo! His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams! Wake up!"

Golden eyes popped open as the other's mouths opened in surprise.

"How did you know his title, Jack?" North questioned. The spirit shrugged.

"Picked it up someplace."

Sandy just grinned.


	19. Sandy - Underestimated

**A/N:*Casually walks back into this story* Whoops. . . Sorry for the wait. *Boos and hisses* Yeah, well, _life_ happened. Soo, here ya' go, it's finally here.**

**I'd like to thank DragonsAddicted for their concern over my lack of updates. Things happened that made it impossible for me to write, let alone update. (Read: my teachers decided that we needed a crap ton of homework during the second to last week of school, my wifi went wacky, I was super busy, and I had to stay late after work the entire week.) Sorry again :(. Take this chapter as an apology. I won't be posting any more tonight, but will hopefully catch up tomorrow. **

** Yay, Jack's sister! **

* * *

_May 19th_

_Underestimated_

Ever since Jackson Overland had laid eyes on his baby sister, he'd wanted to protect her. She was adorable and small and beautiful in his eyes. Others however . . . they thought it was fun to pick on her.

And so, he taught her how to fight. Emily had known to keep it a secret – no one would approve of a woman learning that sort of thing. The little things were all he taught, how to dodge and punch. He felt more secure when he knew she could fend for herself.

The other children learned not to mess with her. Despite her small stature and general politeness, Emily Overland could easily punch out almost any boy in town (nobody knew if that was because of her talent or the males' unwillingness to hit a girl). People underestimated her all the time, and often regretted it. Even Jack wasn't exempted from her temper.

She was the reason you didn't judge a book by its cover. She may have seemed small and sweet (and she was, most of the time), but she was a fighter.

* * *

You didn't want to mess with the Sandman.

That was a fact in the immortal world.

_You didn't mess with him._

If you did . . . the consequences would be dire.

Most of the time, Sandy was a cheerful, quiet fellow. The type of guy you want to hang out with when you're stressed. And, unless somebody irritated the Sand Master, that was exactly what he was.

Then . . . the sand whips came out, along with a temper and some seriously ferocious facial expressions.

Don't underestimate the Sandman.

He will get you.


	20. Sandy - Positive

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, you guys are amazingly awesome. There won't be any more updates today, but I should be all caught up very soon. Oh yeah, I'm now on Tumblr, you can check out my incredibly lame blog there.**

* * *

_Italics_ + Underline = _Sandy Speak_

_May 20__th_

_Positive_

"Jack . . . do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do! Well . . . I think so . . . maybe . . . not."

Emily shook her head at that answer as the two of them scrambled through the woods. They'd been walking for nearly an hour, and still hadn't found the village.

"Jaaaack!" she complained as he stopped and spun around, looking for some clue to indicate their location.

"What?"

"It's hot. And my feet hurt. And we don't know where we are."

"Alright, I get it . . . What's good about this situation?"

"Nothing!"

"I bet there is Emmy girl. Try, please?" Jack turned his puppy dog brown eyes on her, and she caved.

Emily sighed, "Well, at least we're together. That's better than being alone."

"Yeah, good one . . . keep going."

"It's not cold. And we have shade to hide in."

Her brother nodded thoughtfully as they continued the walk through the woods.

"You're not sick right now; I guess that's a blessing."

Jack's gaze turned rueful as he nodded along with that observation, "True . . ."

"And it's not night yet! We don't have to worry about light. Oh, and, we had a full breakfast, so we won't get as hungry!"

Emily started to get into the swing of things as they marched along.

"If we're still lost by supper time, Pa will send out a search party, which means we'll be found. Oh, and Mama won't be too mad, because we had the whole afternoon off from chores!"

"How about this one? I just found the path home!"

Emily gasped and then grabbed her brother's hand, "Come on, come on! I've got to tell Mama about what you taught me!"

"Wait, what?"

"You've got to be positive about the situation! Now, come on!" She tugged at him and they ran, laughing, back home.

* * *

The party was a terrible idea.

An awful, horrendous, ghastly, atrocious idea.

Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

North, that's who. But then, the question was "who in their _right mind_" . . .

Jack sighed as he maneuvered through the throngs of spirits, trying to avoid everyone.

A light tug on his sleeve had him looking down, surprised when he saw Sandy there.

"Oh, hey Sandy. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

The elder Guardian gave him an odd look, "_You _are_ one of my friends." _ He signed cheerfully.

Jack tried to ignore the rush of happiness and sense of inclusion that simple sentence brought. He blinked a couple of times, trying to force his normal confident smirk back onto his face. "Well, okay then. Still, you can see me any old time, why don't you go hang out with the others?"

"_What if I want to hang out with you? Just because I see you more often, doesn't mean I don't want to be around you."_

Jack sagged against the wall, tightening his grip on his staff. Still, he wasn't used to people _wanting_ to be with him.

"_Are you alright?"_

The immortal teen took a moment to collect himself before replying jokingly, "Yeah Sandmaster. I'm great!"

"_Sandmaster?"_

"Yeah . . . I mean, it fits."

"_I like it." _ Sandy gestured him over to some chairs. Jack, being Jack, perched on the back of his, leaning forward, with his chin and hands resting on his staff.

"_Okay, now tell me what's wrong."_

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." The boy replied far too quickly for his answer to be genuine.

Sandy looked at him again, at the tension in his shoulders and agitation in his eyes, "_Yeah . . . fine."_

The spirit wilted at his gaze.

"I-i-t's just that . . . Nobody here . . . Never mind."

The Dreamweaver gave him another glare, prodding him forward with his explanation.

"Well . . . this party . . . most people don't like me," Jack mumbled, his bangs falling down to cover his eyes.

Sandy poked him, making his stare meet the boy's, "_Well, things aren't great. We all know that. Let's try something else . . . Try thinking about the good stuff instead."_

The teen's eyes widened slightly, his feet sliding on the chair at the familiar advice.

"Well . . . at least no one can bother me right now, with everyone watching."

Sandy nodded, encouraging him.

"And . . . I actually got an invitation this year. Plus, Bunny doesn't hate me anymore. Oh! And me and Bunny didn't get in trouble for running. That was because of me."

He shot a cocky smirk towards the Dream Master, who continued his nodding.

"Plus, there's cake. And cookies. And _ice cream_."

"_Ice cream?! Who's been hiding it from me? Where is it?"_ Sandy bounced out of his chair, Jack following close behind in order to point him in the right direction, and steal some more deserts too.


	21. Sandy - Loving

**A/N: Guys. I feel terrible. Like, no kidding. I am so sorry. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job with this story. Here's a chapter. Sorry again. I think updates should be coming soon, and I will catch up quickly. Hopefully. (Still sorry.) (I'm still beating myself up over it . . .) (Sorry.)**

**This is the last one for Sandy :(. That little guy is awesome.**

* * *

_Italics_ + Underline = _Sandy Speak_

_May 21__st_

_Loving_

The first time Jack met the Sandman, he'd been terrified of him.

It had been only two years since the spirit had risen from his lake, and already, he'd learned what a cruel place the world of immortals could be. He'd met three of his seasonal co-workers already, and things didn't end well for him. Nobody even bothered to explain anything about what he was or what he was supposed to do. Not a soul cared about him enough to do that, and his experimenting led to a lot of annoyed spirits.

For months now, he'd watched the golden sand travel along the night sky, occasionally spotting the master of it high in the sky. Jack had always hidden from him, scared of what the immortal would think of him.

But then, he'd run into the Dream Master, quite literally. The immortal teen's flying still needed a bit of improvement.

When Jack had crashed onto Sandy's cloud, he'd been really alarmed. He didn't know what to expect from the elder spirit.

Well, he'd been scared. That was kind of stupid.

The golden man was easily the nicest spirit Jack had ever met. (Or he thought so . . . he wasn't very good at understanding his pictographs at first.)

Unfortunately for the lonely spirit, he hardly ever saw the Sandman. He was always busy, and didn't always have time to spend with the winter spirit.

Until Pitch happened.

Nobody had seen it coming, least of all Sandy. Not a single Nightmare had come to his attention before the Boogeyman attacked. The specter had been careful.

And that had almost been the Guardian's downfall. Well, that and their outright stupidity concerning Jack.

The Master of Dreams still winced at any mention of that.

But, they tried to fix their mistakes. All of them did.

And that's what counted.

Because, that was what family did.

* * *

"SANDY! SANDY! COME HERE!"

Golden eyes turned, startled, toward the sound of Bunny's panicked voice. Quickly, the Sand Master dropped his cloud of sand to the ground, facing the Pooka.

A golden question mark appeared over his head, but not before Aster had leapt onto the cloud himself.

"The Pole. Now. Jack's been hurt."

There was no way to describe Sandy's sense of _terror_ at that statement.

He asked no more questions, instead transforming his sand into a plane and rushing toward the Workshop. Bunny filled him in on the way there.

There'd been a fire near Burgess, and Jack had gone to fight it. Sandy had to screw up his face when he learned that fact. Honestly, the boy was too protective of that town for his own good.

Finally, the duo made it to the Pole, and rushed in, finding Toothiana fluttering worriedly outside the medical wing.

Sandy had never been more worried in his _entire_ life. Tooth had told them just how bad Jack had appeared, and with the absence of any yetis, they couldn't ask what was going on.

It was terrifying.

* * *

"Check."

"_. . . How are you _this_ good?" _ Sandy shook his head at the board, trying to figure out how to salvage the game.

"I just am. Check."

The Sand Master let an exclamation point form over his head before moving his only remaining pawn. The bedridden boy smirked a bit, and the elder Guardian knew that he'd done something wrong. Jack slid his bishop forward.

"Check_mate_," He emphasized. Sandy felt his jaw drop in disbelief before he sighed.

The winter spirit grinned before pulling out a piece of loose-leaf paper, "That makes five for me, one for you. Want to play again?"

* * *

_Sandy,_

_I decided to write you a letter. Well, it's more like Tooth wanted me to write you a letter, and I went along with it because I'm bored._

_Did you know that I used to keep a journal? Well, I did. I think that's why I'm always more open on paper than in actual conversations. I'm used to writing the truth down, instead of the half-truths I usually tell._

_Anyways, that's why I'm writing this to you instead of just telling you. It's easier that way. _

_So, did you know that North wants us to get together and take a picture so that he can send out Christmas cards to all the immortals? Like a family photo or something. _

_Now I'm rambling. Here's the point of the letter:_

_Sandy, you are the most awesome brother ever. _

_Yikes. I said it. Scary._

_Yup, I'm considering you my adopted brother now. Hopefully you're okay with it, because once I get an opinion, it's hard to get me to let go of it. _

_I'll admit. That was hard to write._

_You know I've been thinking. During those centuries, all I wanted was someone to care. Now I have you guys. _

_I'm the most happy I've ever been. _

_So, thanks. For reading this. For being awesome. For pranking Bunny with me. For being you._

_For loving me._

_Wow, I sound sappy. I'm going to quit now, while I'm ahead. It's already taken me a half hour to write this stinking thing._

_Love,_

_Jack Frost_


	22. Bunny - Rough

**A/N: Suddenly, a wild update appeared, scaring all the readers with its sudden entrance.**

**Yeah. I'm alive. Thanks for the reviews. I'm almost done writing all the chapters I've missed. Things should be in order before Father's day. Thanks so much for reading. And for sticking with this story. Despite my lack of updates.**

**Yay Bunny! It's a shorter one. But I like this chapter. **

* * *

_May 22__nd_

_Rough_

E. Aster Bunnymund was a Pooka. His species had always been known for being more . . . physical. Pookas, much like rabbits, communicated many things just through their body language. Roughhousing was one of their ways of saying, "Hey, I like you enough to notice you. Let's play!" or something like that.

Jack Frost was a touch starved human. He wasn't used to people interacting with him or getting . . . close. As much as touch startled him, he found that he was starting to love it. Good touch conveyed a message to the immortal teen, "Hey I like you enough to notice you. Let's be friends!" or something like that.

When the Guardians started to become closer, Jack's need for physical contact came to their attention. They did all they could. North doing his bear hugging and shoulder slapping, while Tooth embraced and fussed with the boy. Even Sandy got in on the deal, his short arms giving warm hugs and elbows conveying amusement.

That left Bunny with one of the most important parts of a teenage boy's life – roughhousing. They wrestled, tackled, kicked, tickled, and raced their way into each other's lives.

The others were left confused, as they two males seemingly fought with one another, and nearly injured themselves on a weekly basis.

But, what else were brothers for?


	23. Bunny - Warrior

**A/N: Wow! What's this? An update!**

**Apologies for the long wait. Life happened. I hope to do a massive update tomorrow and catch up, but I don't know if it will happen. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

_May 23__rd_

_Warrior_

"Bunny?" A familiar voice echoed through the Warren, disturbing eggs and wildlife.

"Bunny?" The immortal teen leaped over a boulder.

"Kangaroo? Where are you?" There was a slight pause before Jack laughed, "Hey! That rhymed!" He continued on his way through the endless green space.

He flew to the top of a hill, waiting a moment to see if there was a response.

"Bun – " His call was interrupted by a leaping Pooka, and his own startled yelp. The duo rolled a bit, before coming to a stop, Aster laughing.

"Anybody eva' tell ya' that ya' scream like a girl, Frostbite?"

"Do not!" Jack replied instantly, and tried to squirm away from his adopted brother, who was still pinning him down. Bunny just laughed again, releasing Jack from his hold.

By silent agreement, the duo started the short trek to the river they always sat by when Jack visited the Warren. It was May, the month both of them often got bored out of their minds, waiting for something to do.

"So, whatcha' doin' here, Freezer Brain?" Aster asked absent-mindedly as he ushered a lost egg toward a paint river.

Jack sighed dramatically, "I'm booooored."

"So ya' decided ta' come an' ruin my peace an' quiet."

"Yup."

"Brat."

"Kagaroo."

"Snowball."

"Cottontail."

"Showpony."

"Koala Bear."

"Ice – wait, what didcha just call me?"

"A Koala Bear." Jack grinned, making it as annoying as possible.

"Why ya' little -"

Bunny shoved at the immortal teen, nearly knocking him into the river. Jack retaliated, tackling the older Guardian. Thus began a wrestling match that ended up with Jack being held down by Aster once again.

Once released, the winter spirit made a face, "Why does that always happen?"

The Pooka smirked, "Because I'm a Bunny. That's why."

Jack looked at him weirdly, crossing his legs Indian Style and resting his staff on them, "What do you mean?"

Aster rolled his eyes, rolling over to look at the sky, "I'm a Bunny. In tha' Pookian language that means a warrior."

"Wait, what?" Jack tilted his head confusedly.

"Jus' like I said. I learned how ta' fight eons ago. It was one a' my jobs back home." Bunny smiled wryly, the memories bittersweet.

"Cool!" Blue eyes lit up with interest, "Can you teach me?"

The elder Guardian chuckled, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I don't care," Jack blurted, "please? I'm a fast learner."

Bunny grinned at the earnest expression on the teen's face, "Ah, sure. Why not?"

"YES!" Jack cheered, leaping up to follow Aster as he moved to a more open area.

They trained for hours. All of the things Bunny had learned millions of years ago came back to memory. Jack was a good student, and the particularly stubborn look on his face made the Pooka laugh. Each time he knocked the boy down, he'd pop back up, determined to continue.

However, the excitement wore him out, and Jack fell asleep while trying to learn how to meditate. Bunny just chuckled softly and easily picked him up, walking to the housing area and tucking him in. That night's dreams were filled with memories.


	24. Bunny - Warm

**A/N: Just one update today. I will hopefully catch up soon and give you the chapter that actually goes with this. Happy Father's Day! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

_May 24__th_

_Warm_

Emily gently dipped a rag in the water, bringing it up to her brother's forehead. He whimpered quietly as the cool water touched his face. She felt something break inside her at the noise. She removed the cloth, carefully stroking the boy's cheek, trying to keep him quiet for her sleeping mother.

Jack coughed weakly as the light from the fire made shadows dance across the walls. Somewhere in the woods, a wolf howled. Emily shivered at the sound.

"E – E – Em?" A shaky voice called for her attention.

"Oh, Jack. Shh," she soothed, "it's alright. I'm here."

Hazy brown eyes opened more fully at the sound of her voice. The boy trembled with fever and turned his face to touch her cupped hand.

" 'ts cold," he murmured.

Emily gazed at his sweaty forehead, feeling his burning temperature underneath her hand, and wondered how he could be _cold._

"Shh, Jackie boy, it's alright. I'm here."

Jack shuddered, "You're w-warm." He turned his head again in her hand.

They stayed like that a while, until Emily fell asleep on Jack's chest, making him smile.

* * *

"How's he doin'?"

"Fever, smoke inhalation, and a couple of sprains. It doesn't look good."

_Those voices. He knew those voices._

"Oh, no . . . Will Jack be alright?"

"With time. It's good that you found him so soon Toothy."

_The voices paused. For the life of him, Jack couldn't figure out who they were._

"Good idea Sandy!"

_Toothy? Sandy? They were familiar names._

"How abou' I take firs' watch? I'm tha' least busiest right now."

"Good idea, Bunny."

_Bunny. Another name. Plus that Russian accent._

The room got quiet again as the voices left, aside from a slight shuffling noise and quiet breathing.

_It was cold. And he hurt all over._

Jack groaned quietly, trying in vain to open his eyes.

"Hey there Frostbite, shhh, it's okay. Bunny's here. Ya' had us scared there for a while, Jack-O. Hmm? Now whydcha' have ta' go an' get ya'self hurt?"

The immortal teen smiled weakly as he finally recognized the voices. He made a noise in the back of his throat, agreeing to what his brother was saying.

Bunny smiled at the tiny grin on Jack's face, glad that the boy was at least semi-coherent. He lifted a paw to his forehead, running it gently through singed white hair.

_So cold. Why was it so cold? But Bunny was warm. That's why it felt nice._

The boy tilted his head softly into Aster's paw, wanting the warmth it provided.

Both of them would later deny how Bunny fell asleep on Jack's chest, and the boy didn't do anything about it.


	25. On Mini Hiatus, sorry!

Author's Note:

First of all, I'd like to apologize for this non-chapter. I know that I'm not supposed to do this, but I feel like I need to inform you readers of what's going on with this story.

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates for this story, especially since it was supposed to be updated daily. Life happened. I won't go into the boring details, but just know that I've had troubles with this story, being too busy, getting a bit down in the dumps, and feeling insanely uncreative and terrible at writing.

So that's why updates haven't been happening. And they won't for a while.

Here's what's happening: I am putting this story on a mini hiatus. Unfortunate, I know. It shouldn't last longer than a month (at the very _most). _

I'm going to finish the chapters for the story. Then fix previous ones. Then post them on this story. Then everyone should be happy.

That's the plan. Maybe after it's done, I'll feel a bit more accomplished.

If you read Jackie Boy, another IMPORTANT update will be coming there soon-ish as well. It will explain some stuff in the A/N, and tell y'all what's happening.

Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and being so patient. You guys really are the best.

See ya' soon.

-sprinkles

(And yes, this chapter will be replaced once this story is fixed)


End file.
